Moe's Tavern
'Moe's Tavern '''is a bar in Midtown Springfield that is unlocked during the quest Is There an Al Coholic Here. When the building is complete, the player will unlock Moe Szyslak and Marge Simpson. During the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, when Moe's is haunted, a ghost will appear to be vomiting into a tankard. It has a similar sound to Herman's Military Antiques and Fort Sensible, both being the sound of a gun cocking. About Moe's Tavern is the local tavern in Springfield. The bar is named after its owner: Moe Szyslak. It is the only known tavern in Springfield, though there is a Joe's Tavern in Shelbyville. Moe's is located right next to King Toot's Music Store, however, it will vary occasionally, and has been featured opposite both Bart's factory, It Blows (the downtown air conditioner store) and a celebrity club. Its also hinted that it was only kept in business because Moe frequently bribes Mayor Quimby whenever he pays an inspection visit. It is serving drinks and pretzels. Jobs Involved Permanent Jobs= Barney Gumble *''Drink at Moe's - 8h Brandine Spuckler *''Pick Up Supplies - 8h'' Carl Carlson *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Disco Stu *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Duffman *''Party Down at Moe's Tavern - 12h'' Eddie *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Father Sean *''Play Drums in a Priest Band - 1h'' Homer *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Kearney Zzyzwicz *''Use Fake ID at Moe's - 8h'' Lampwick *''Look for Answers at the Bottom of a Bottle - 4h'' Lenny Leonard *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Lou *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Luann Van Houten *''Drink at Moe's - 4h'' Mindy Simmons *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Moe Szyslak *''Water Down Beer - 24h'' Moog *''Drink a Pint of Moloko-Plus - 8h'' Respectable Moe *''Charge More for Drinks - 4h'' *''Distill 15-Year-Old Whiskey - 24h'' *''Clean Up the Tavern - 2d'' Ruth Powers *''Have a Few Drinks - 24h'' Sanjay *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Santa *''Get Drunk at Moe's - 8h'' Seymour Skinner *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Strongman Homer *''Drink Duff bull - 8h'' The Rich Texan *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' |-|Quest Based Jobs= Carl Carlson *''Sip Apple-tinis at Moe's - 4h'' Fat Tony *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Homer Simpson *''Choke on a Pretzel - 3h'' * move his "Sundae Bar for Gender Equality Awareness" to Moe's then drink - 8h Legs *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Lisa Simpson *''Visit Moe's Tavern - 3h'' Louie *''Drink at Moe's - 8h'' Ruth Powers * Have a Few Drinks - 8h Sanjay *''Drink with Homer - 8h'' Tribal Chief *''Visit Moe's Tavern - 3h'' Waylon Smithers *''Sip Apple-tinis at Moe's - 4h'' Adult Springfielders *''Enjoy a Beer - 4h'' *''Drink Too Much - 8h'' Gallery File:Moes bar s.jpg File:Moe's.png|Marge Exiting Moe's to greet Homer when it is built. File:2013-10-09 15.09.43.png|The Ghost haunting Moe's Tavern File:My Springfield.png|A Springfield with Moe's Tavern. File:Duff_Beer_Party_Bus.png|The Duff Party Bus at Moe's Tavern Trivia *This is the first building, and the only of the initial release, to unlock two characters. **Despite not having this specificity anymore, it remains one of the very fews to not have the two characters being on the same character collection. The other one is Ah, Fudge! Factory. *Moe's Tavern will constantly have a flickering sign animation, but if a character is using it for a job, a rat will also scurry around on the roof. Category:Buildings Category:Public Buildings Category:Level 15 Category:Buildings Without Income Category:Non Premium Items Category:Restaurants